Advances in computer vision systems and feature detectors (e.g., machine learning based feature detectors such as neural networks) are leading to accelerated development of autonomous driving and related mapping/navigation services. For example, such computer vision systems can be used to detect and recognize traffic or other road signs to help automate and improve autonomous driving and mapping/navigation functions. In many cases, traffic signs and the information they provide (e.g., vehicle speed limits, etc.) can be important for the safe operation of road vehicles. Consequently, service providers face significant technical challenges to ensuring a high level of accuracy of performance when learning or detecting traffic signs along roadways, particularly in real-time sign detection use cases.